1. Technical Field
Aspects described herein relate to managing settings for options in image processing jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices configured to join multiple print jobs, which are based on files created by different applications, into a single job have been proposed. A print job, for example, may correspond to a unit of printing which is created in accordance with various print options (i.e., setting information) for each file. The print options include the size of sheet, designation of pages(s) to be printed, whether double-sided printing is to be performed, whether joint printing is to be performed, finishing and the number of print copies. Various other print options may be included as well. In such image forming devices, a warning dialog indicating inconsistency in setting of print options may be displayed on a screen if a user does not select stapling as a print option for the first file and selects stapling for the second file.